


夢與現

by yuu_ruirei



Series: 夢與現 [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 原題是平行世界十題的第一和第四題因為寫成二人角度的同一故事所以就變成上下篇的關係了*出處:【平行世界十题】by@米爱NOLOVE





	1. 夢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 食前注意:
> 
> ‧說是祕封組其實是被着紫皮的梅莉和異世界的蓮子  
> ‧本來想寫微小說結果成了短篇orz  
> ‧蓮子的能力設定魔改了一點  
> ‧一半是練手所以寫得不太認真  
> ‧我想應該都OOC了不少  
> ‧求輕拍QAQ

天空萬里無雲,青色的天空沒有一點陰霾。對,就跟與你相遇的那一天一樣。

但是,現在什麼都改變了。

 

你以人之身死掉,而我就以妖之身被囚禁在樂園之中。不過,不用擔心,至少在這兒我並不孤單。因為這一片樂土不就是你我的夢想嗎?

 

我伸手摸着身邊呼呼大睡的黑猫,心滿意足地合上雙眼。

 

“梅莉…梅莉!你跑到那兒去了?”

 

身體在聽到這個名字時本能地疆住了一下又回復了從容。沒可能的,認識這名字的人們明明已經誰都不在。可是,眼前的身影,聲音,臉孔,衣著…無疑是我的伙伴,無可取代的拍擋-宇佐見蓮子。

 

你可知道這麼多年來我是多麼想再一次見到你,再跟你一起四處探險,像小孩一樣做着再把夢實現。

 

我稍稍站直了身子,在木漏的陽光下隱藏着一部分的眼神:

“人之子哦,這兒不是你們能隨便進入的地方。”

 

“奇怪了…我是搞錯了時間線?還是世界線? 明明在這邊梅莉的氣息最重…呀…早知就該多練習再來...”頭戴闊邊帽的少女煩躁卻搞不清楚空氣的模樣,真的一點都沒變過。

 

 _“_ _你遲到了呢_ _,_ _蓮子_ _”_ ”她”,不”我”一定會這樣回應該她吧?

 

我把想要脫口而出的話嚥回來,只是莞然地微笑着。

 

“人之子,想要回去嗎?”

 

“不,在找回我的同伴前,都絕對不會回去。哪怕要花上多少年的時間,我都要把我的部員-瑪艾露貝莉·赫恩找回來。所以,大姐姐你有聽說這名字嗎?”蓮子在口袋中拿出白紙和筆,把那名字寫下遞上來了。

 

我接過紙條,理所當然的搖了搖頭。我不是你認識的梅莉,我是境界的妖怪,幻想(夢)鄉的主人,不可能是外(現)界(實)的你的同伴。

 

“對嗎?沒辦法…只好留到星星出來再走吧…”她看了看泛白的天空,苦笑了一下,因為她是白天之下無法飛翔的鳥。

 

“別看我這樣子,我可是個超能力者哦!只是在白天有點……”她害羞地搔了搔頭。明明我不是人類,這一點她不可能分辨不出來,即使知道也不可怕這樣的”我”嗎?

 

“嗯嗯…果然不是梅莉呢…”她又走近來上下打量了我一下,再確認了這個站在她眼前的”我”。

 

“那麼…超能力者小姐,要在我的家待到晚上嗎?反正這兒只有我和我養的猫。”沒有回頭確認蓮子的答覆就打開通往起居室的縫隙,如果是她的話就絕對會跟上來,我一路以來都是這樣相信着她。

 

“失禮了。”蓮子提住的鞋子已經用縫隙收藏好了,她不但沒吃驚還一副”這真方便呢”的表情。

藍暫時不會回來,也不能讓她回來,因為她不會贊成我招待人類進入迷途之家這回事。我伸手進縫隙找到了罐裝飲料,放在座上客的面前。

 

“人類,你可真的是完全不害怕嗎?”把妖力利用得這樣明顯卻不感害怕的外界人,除了蓮子外我只見過一個。

 

蓮子「咭嚓」的一下翻開了罐子的拉環,飲下一口,這仿佛是在跟我說:”我信任你”的舉動。

 

“不害怕,還是該說是感到親切吧?”她好像漫不經心的說出這話。

 

“知道嗎?我的同伴和我一樣是個超能力者,但是她的能力跟大姐姐的好像。可是她好像不太能好好控制這能力,於是就被神(消)隱(失)了。接著,我的能力都跟她一樣成長了,變成了控制星(時)和月(空)的能力。不過呢,大概是因為物理學中時空不是全體性而是局部性的,所以我只能控制我的時空而已。理物真的神奇呢~”她只要一談到物理學就會比平時精神,而我便是一邊笑着一邊傾聽她的話。

 

蓮子這個傻瓜,明明我們的能力才不是能用物理學能解釋過來的,反而是被自身的常識和意志影響着。等一下…蓮子的能力變強了?我認識的”她”最後可是放棄了幻(能)想(力)徹底地忘記了我的一切…

 

啊…我好像明白這是什麼的一回事了…

 

“蓮子,聽我說吧這兒不是你該待的地(世)方(界)。”

 

“呀...你終於肯叫我的名字了。”

 

 _“_ _你才是啊_ _,_ _一直沒叫過我的名字_ _”_  腦海中又想起了昔日的對話。

 

蓮子特意壓下了帽子,在我的耳邊低聲地說:

 

_“_ _來吧_ _,_ _梅莉_ _張開眼_ _,_ _把夢境變成現實吧。_ _”_

 

身體,不,隱藏自我的結界因為這人類的一句話就被破解了,連房子佈置的結界都因為施術者的不安而顫慄。

 

“難道,你一開始就?”

 

我此刻大概已經敗露一切,不是妖怪賢者八雲紫,而是瑪艾露貝莉·赫恩的表情。

 

“不不不…我不是一開始就知道啦…只是梅莉的能力和梅莉才知道我喜歡喝的那牌子的罐裝咖啡,還有叫名的方式才能確定啦…”她擺着手不好意思的說出自己的推論。

 

“笨蛋蓮子…知不知道你害我等了你多少年…”無力地蹲坐在地上的我抽噎着喉嚨的熱。這種像是人類的感覺,又久違了多少歲月?

 

要趕快修復結界,還有這狼狽的樣子不可以被式神們見到…

 

“梅莉,要你等了這麼久是我的不對。可是,我也不能讓我的同伴再等下去。瞧,夜幕已落下,是祕封俱樂部活動的時間了。”蓮子握上我冰冷的手,像是在邀請也似是道別的表情,有點高興同時寂寞…

 

“可是,已經為時已晚了,無論是什麼也好。”我已經不是你的同伴,我是妖怪,是結界的維(人)持(柱)者,夢(幻想鄉)的創造者。

 

“所以,才要去呀。因為我一直相信着這樣的你(夢),”我們”的話一定終有一天能把夢境變成現實。等着我們吧,這(‧)一(‧)邊(‧)的梅莉。”她的瞳孔映照着結界裂縫外的星和月。只要下好決定就不會回頭,頭腦靈光卻少了條筋,總是像小孩一般的”她”。如果”她”還在生的話,會不會跟眼前的少女一樣呢?

 

“好吧,就讓你見識一下縫隙妖怪的力量吧,人類。”收起了弱氣,用力量隱藏真身,這才是妖(這世)怪(界)的我該做的事。

 

用縫隙的力量把兩人一同吞沒,映入兩人眼中的景象是五彩斑斕的”我們”曾經到訪過的祕景。景色像走馬燈般在我們兩人間劃過,如同流星一樣。啊…真不像妖怪…明明是想要的人類只要把她神隱就永遠不會離開我了…

 

最後出現的是蓮台野的星空,”我們”第一次去冒險的地方。

 

“人類,我只能把你送到這裡了。今後,只能靠你自己了。”我撐起洋傘,淡淡的不捨的看着即將展翅的飛鳥,而我卻已經成為了籠中之物,不,是變成了牢籠本身。

 

“還會再見啦,別搞得像永別一般吧~幻想鄉的妖怪小姐~”蓮子好像在配合我般訕笑着,說出這種如夢話一樣的笑話。

 

突然一陣強風牽動了我的長髮和洋傘,蓮子的輪廓在我的視線中變成了模糊的黑影。當我回過神來,她已經不在了…

 

我就算遠眺那深邃的星空,都無法找到她的所在,由”她”放開了我的手開始,直到”我”放棄了人類的身體,直到”她”死去的一日,”她”也沒有再向我(幻想)回頭。

 

真狡猾,明明你才是最清楚我們是……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“紫大人,剛才結界……”我用手指輕輕的止住慌張趕到的藍把話說下去,再輕撫她的頭讓她安心下來。

 

“不用擔心,只是有客人來了而已,但是他已經回去了。”

 

我會等着的,直到”你們”再來我拜訪我為止,我也要好好守護這個夢(幻想鄉),只屬於”我(祕封)們(俱樂部)”的夢。


	2. 現

我是瑪艾露貝莉·赫恩,不過還是被召作”梅莉”比較多。都怪我的體質,常常會迷路,經常要我的同伴-宇佐見蓮子擔心。今日也同樣,我好像又迷路了…

 

我在陌生的都市中行走着,看似是我和蓮子曾經居住的城市,但建築物的密度好像比原來的多,這雙目能見到的”縫隙”多像比原來的少了很多。造下去就麻煩了…沒有大型的”縫隙”的話,連離開這世界都會變得不容易了…

 

在坐在公園的長椅上,那曾經把我和蓮子帶到月亮上的水池就在眼前,但如今我已經無法在它身上感覺到任何結界(神秘)的力量了。

 

我就如此呆在原地,即使明月在雲層俏俏地現身,這兒的空間也沒有現出過任何裂縫,就如一個無法破解的結界一樣。

 

“回不去了呢…蓮子,你在哪兒了?”我不會跟星和月溝通,跟蓮子不一樣,她只要看到星星和月亮就能知道自己的所在(時空),甚至能叫它們找回迷路的我…

 

 想到這兒又有點羨慕蓮子了… 我站起來,仰望着什麼都看不到(普通)的夜空,如想捉緊什麼的,把手向天空伸出。 吶…蓮子如果你在的話,會捉緊我的手嗎? 「咯…咯咯」高跟鞋的腳步聲?還有淡淡的蓮花香… 我的視界中突然出現了一個陌生女子的臉孔。黑色的帽子?啊…真像”她”。 “小小姐?你是在觀星嗎?真好呢~今晚的星空也好棒,仿佛令姐姐我回到大學時一般。”身穿OL服的女性向我搭話了。 

 

這女性的一切都跟蓮子好像,但她的瞳孔中為什麼好像缺少了些什麼?她大概不是蓮子吧?

 

“是,這是姐姐的卡片,別誤會,我可是研究所的助手,不是推銷員哦~”

 

“XXX研究所 研究室助理

宇佐見蓮子 小姐

XXXX-XXXX”

 

宇佐見…蓮子?這是騙人的吧?

 

我驚愕地瞪着從女性手上得來的名片,不敢相信眼前的女性就是自己的同伴。

 

“蓮…子?不不不…宇佐見小姐,我只是路過的,星星什麼的我都不曉得。”

我猛地搖頭,並不想她對自己有什麼誤解,尤其是我對物理學和天文學在蓮子前只是斑門弄斧。

 

“嗯~沒問題哦~能跟姐姐聊一會嗎?”蓮子坐在水池旁,脫下帽子,神色有點寂寞地看着水中的月。

 

“可以喔。”我在她的身旁坐下,反正現在的我哪兒都去不了。

 

“我在小時侯做了一場夢,一場很長,長得我以為是永恆的夢。”蓮子在工事包中掏出了她一直以來都很喜歡的罐裝咖啡,她再在包中翻了一陣子才停下動作:

 

“唉…連記憶力都愈來愈不好了…我好像真的快…”蓮子單手扶着頭,臉色很差…就像是患了什麼病似的…

 

“宇佐見小姐,身體還可以嗎?”我連忙詢問了她。

 

“沒什麼啦~只是有點長期病而已,反正不會馬上要了我的命就是~”蓮子逞强地笑着,這表情,明明就這麼痛苦…

 

“我啊…以前有個跟小小姐妳好像的朋友,我們只要在一起的話,就什麼地方都能去。就算是月亮,還是荒廢的人造衛星,還是夢想中的樂園(幻想鄉),沒有一個地方是我們去不了的。為了把夢化為現實,我和”她”一直四處奔波着。”蓮子繼續訴說她以前的”夢”。

 

“不過,這夢很快就醒了。我曾經引以為傲的地方(能力)如今正在侵蝕着我的生命,那因能力而見的異常星空聽醫生說好像是腦腫瘤的症狀。而”她”也只是我一個人的幻覺而已,”那人”根本就從沒存在過。”蓮子不累不贅的就說出故事的結局,我所不知道的她的末路。

 

現在的我只能坐在她的旁邊,傾聽她,陪伴她,雖然不知道這結局會否終有一天臨到我們的面前。可是,我想改寫它…即使不能拯救一切也好。

 

 “還有呢…我毎天晚上都會到這個公園的,因為總覺得”那人”會在這兒…哈…哈…好傻吧?明明就只是一個我妄想出來的”人”。啊…抱歉抱歉…一不留神就…”蓮子難為情地刷着臉上的淚,於是我便搋上隨身帶着手帕。 “宇佐見小姐,不用傷心我會相信你的話的。”我笑道。 “小小姐,你真的好像”她”呢…可是我一直不能想起”她”的名,很過分吧?我。”蓮子埋着臉,如此懊悔,如此難過的她…我能為她辦到的還剩什麼? 

 

“宇佐見小姐,你的朋友是真實的,還有夢是可以變成現實的。所以,不要輕易放棄。這都是我的”同伴(你)”教曉我的。我的同伴呢…雖然有點靠不住,有點笨拙,但我是相信她一定能找到迷路的我的。”對,只要是蓮子你的話就一定能辦到。最面的一句話我就此隱藏起來,因為她也是秘封俱樂部(我們)的一員,這程度的神秘才不會難到她。

 

宇佐見小姐(蓮子)目瞪口呆地凝視月光下的我,接著她瞄了一下手帕的下半部分-那兒繡上了我的名字。啊…終於發現了呢…

 

“瑪艾露…貝莉·赫恩…原來這就是你的名字呢…太好了…找到了…”蓮子破涕為笑,這模樣…和我認識的”她”一樣。

 

“這樣一來,我也…”宇佐見小姐(蓮子)滿足地閉上眼,大概她也能看到那個”夢”了吧?

 

我走近宇佐見小姐(蓮子),想幫她戴回帽子時,帽子內藏着……”縫隙”(結界)?而且這道境界的裂縫比我在這世界見過的都大。我果然沒有你的話,什麼地方都去不了。連最後也要麻煩你,我…真的沒用…

 

“梅莉?梅莉?你在嗎?”

 

聽到了呢…是蓮子的喚聲,就知道她一定會找到迷路的我。

 

蓮子,我現在就回來了,回到我們的現實世界中。


End file.
